


Cazar estrellas, cuervos y medusas

by ravenW_97



Series: Cóctel [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, vida después de la muerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: Sakamaki Shu nunca pensó que tendría responsabilidades después de morir, mucho menos acompañado por el alma de una ex-humana y con su apariencia de niño de diez años.





	Cazar estrellas, cuervos y medusas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (Y todos son felices así, lo sé). 
> 
> **Temática:** Fluff.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC [fuera de personaje], narración de dudosa calidad y un intento muy pobre de Fluff.
> 
> **Aclaraciones:** Esto es para el [reto #5](https://www.wattpad.com/652275457-retos-diabolik-lovers-reto-5-siete-ships) de la **Comunidad DL en Discord** y cuya cuenta en Wattpad está bajo el nombre de usuario [DL_discord.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DL_discord) Básicamente el reto son 7 parejas al azar y cada una con una temática especifica, en esta ocasión toca Fluff como también el uso de un FemOC que tiene que estar emparejado con Shu, lo cual es complicado porque me parece una tortura escribir OC/Diaboy (no porque esté mal sino que no estoy acostumbrada y mi romance siempre es torpe y raro); en fin, hice todo lo que pude, disculpen el horrible resultado.

**CAZAR ESTRELLAS, CUERVOS Y MEDUSAS**

Shu Sakamaki está muerto.

No obstante, más allá de su comprensión (y eso que vivió por cientos de años), por un motivo que él prefiere llamar capricho, bueno, se encuentra caminando en la forma corpórea de su alma mientras intenta no perder de vista a su «tonta» y curiosa compañera, una mujer que según murió a sus veinte y al igual que él, ha tomado después de su fallecimiento la imagen de su verdadero YO, ese que todos tenemos antes de ser distorsionados por nuestras experiencias (curiosamente, el físico de Shu es idéntico al que poseía cuando Edgar aún vivía), o al menos eso se lo dijo May, la encargada de su sección y la cual revisa su desempeño en sus misiones asignadas, porque aparentemente no puedes descansar en paz sin cumplir ciertos «objetivos».

Objetivos que se traducen como: La recolección de estrellas, cuervos, medusas y plantas. Y no es sencillo por mucho que lo suene, ya que cada uno de estos incluso siendo de la misma especie son tan variados que, se podría decir que cada ser tiene alguna particularidad y por lo tanto, es irremplazable.

Por esto, ahora pasa el tiempo junto a Bubble Girl, ella no se llama así en verdad, pero la ex-humana como no recuerda su nombre oficial se apodo a sí misma como cree que sería reconocida una súper heroína; aunque en su opinión, Shu piensa que ella lo sabe más por decisión personal prefiere no mencionarlo.

Así que tanto Bubble Girl como él, ahora comparten la apariencia de alguien de apenas diez años, con la misma ropa vieja que utilizaban a esa edad más las herramientas necesarias para cumplir con sus misiones: redes atrapa mariposas (que en vez de mariposas su función es capturar grandes medusas de diversos colores, que flotan por el aire y cuyos rayos te vuelven diminuto como una hormiga, o bien, te dejan vestido con un mameluco o payaso), cañas de pescar para los cuervos que nadan por los ríos de gran variedad de bebidas (sea jugo de naranja, refrescos o simple agua color fresa), y grandes sacos que soporten el contenido de sus presas como la energía que desprenden las estrellas (esas que caen desde el firmamento del «más allá» o que si están de buen humor, saltan por una pradera con flores exóticas), como por último, recipientes de cristal que mantengan vivas y sanas determinadas plantas con propiedades para purificar.

Una vez que capturan todo lo que necesitan para la misión de cada mes, deben ir a los puntos centrales de la ciudad donde se encuentran, ya que cada ciudad tiene un edificio para llevar acabo la «revelación», la nombrada revelación es un proceso donde dentro de un caldero echas todos los ingredientes que has obtenido en tus largos viajes, cuyo líquido resultante de la mezcla te mostrará la siguiente lista de objetivos que cazar como dónde hallarlos.

— ¿Listo? —cuestiona Bubble Girl, la niña de largo cabello celeste y ojos oscuros aprieta las manos sobre el borde del caldero con tal fuerza que, el ex-vampiro se preocupa brevemente que ésta lo dañe y tengan que pagar una reparación para dicho caldero, ya que los arreglos en el más allá son demasiado costosos (y cielos, misiones extras son lo que menos desea Shu, quien solo quiere estar acostado sobre el césped).

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Shu sabe la respuesta, pero aun así saca el tema.

Es muy necesario hacerlo, de otra manera su arduo trabajo podría ser arruinado, ya que el único modo en que la revelación se da es cuando ambos sumergen la cabeza dentro del líquido transparente, este es absorbido por su cabeza mientras al mismo tiempo les muestra memorias, que si se reciben con intranquilidad o rechazo la información mostrada resulta confusa o incluso falsa; esto no solamente ocurre en el momento de la revelación sino también en la búsqueda de materiales como en la obtención del jugo de dichos materiales, ya que todo este proceso se realiza con serenidad y siguiendo pasos muy específicos.

En cada revelación mensual se visualizan los recuerdos de uno y a la siguiente los del otro, en esta ocasión le toca el turno a Bubble Girl, he ahí porque ella se encuentra inquieta, y la razón de que Shu lo sepa con certeza no sólo se debe al lenguaje corporal de la chica, sino también porque durante las noches de las últimas semanas Shu ha tomado la mano de Bubble Girl como estado contándole cuentos para que ella pueda dormir, y así, sea capaz de desempeñarse durante el día de manera eficiente.

Todo sea para no aumentar la cantidad de misiones y tiempo para alcanzar el «descanso eterno».

Quizá también porque Shu ya no es Shu Sakamaki, un vampiro, ni mucho menos un mortal, sólo es un alma que de casualidad se llama Shu, entonces, resulta más sencillo brindar conforte a otra alma que curiosamente se nombra a sí misma como Bubble Girl.

Alguien de quien ya más o menos tiene una idea fija de lo que fue mientras estaba viva, o al menos de su aparente niñez.

—Nada relevante —Bubble Girl suelta el borde del caldero y se encoge de hombros, usualmente ella siempre se pone en el extremo opuesto a Shu, pero en esta ocasión él la ve mirarlo con fijeza, como si con esto le pidiera permiso; soltando un suspiro, asiente y la niña intenta sonreír aunque el resultado es una mueca nerviosa e insegura, para después caminar y ponerse al lado de Shu, tan cerca que la piel de sus brazos se toca—, solo júrame, júrame que no importa que veas, no te reirás.

Shu no dice nada, en su lugar entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

Y por fin entiende algunas cosas acerca de Bubble Girl, la cual originalmente se llamaba Tomás.

—Una misión menos —comenta Shu para romper el silencio mientras inspecciona su piel, el líquido al que son expuestos por la revelación es necesaria no sólo para poder continuar con su camino, sino también para limpiar su manchada piel. Aparentemente, cuando mueres tú alma está tan corrompida que una vez en el más allá necesita ser purificada, por uno mismo y mediante un largo viaje de aprendizaje—, por fin mis piernas no parecen podridas.

Levantando la vista se topa con Bubble Girl, cuyas manos están fuertemente cerradas y parece que va a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Soy una mujer —dice con voz a punto de romperse.

—Lo eres —Shu asiente y la ve con lo que espera sea reconocimiento—, y una muy guapa la verdad, incluso con la mitad de tu cara que se ve como zombie.

Bubble Girl se ríe fuerte, su compañera, aún con ojos brillantes por lágrimas no derramadas y con mejillas rojas, pregunta juguetona:

— ¿Tanto para invitarme a salir?

—Tal vez —Ante esto, Bubble Girl le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo, Shu aclara: —, en realidad, soy más de mujeres con iniciativa, así que si me invitas, te diré que sí.

Ella asiente con el ánimo recompuesto y otra vez lo toma de la mano, Shu lo acepta.

Y mientras se dirigen a su siguiente destino, Shu divaga sobre cómo es que será cuando a él le toque revivir la muerte de Edgar, a Yui y el fuego que tanto pavor le da; supone que el temor y la tristeza serán tolerables si Bubble Girl le brinda su calidez.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
